coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7517 (20th January 2011)
Plot Gary steels himself and arranges to meet up with Quinny's parents. Sean suggests to Eileen she could try and claim on the house insurance and tell them the damage was caused by the tram crash. Gary explains to Quinny's parents how Quinny died a hero as he saved Gary's life. Anna listens, horrified to realise what Gary's been through. Peter suggests that Leanne should have a night out and go the singles night at the Rovers for a laugh. Leanne reluctantly agrees. Peter asks Nick to call round and bring a bottle of vodka with him. Nick does as he's asked and leaves Peter alone with the bottle. Rosie's in the kitchen scantily clad when she spots a man in the back yard staring at her. She screams and Jason runs out and punches the man. Unfortunately the man turns out to be Phil Dickinson, the assessor from the insurance company. As Gary explains to Anna how he's been blaming himself for Quinny's death, there's a knock at the door; it's Hilary from the adoption agency to tell Anna they've been successful and can adopt a child. At the Rovers' singles night Janice pulls a van driver called Gaz. He invites her to Tenerife the following day and she accepts. Michelle's gutted when Ciaran tells her that he's got a job as a chef on a cruise ship. Eileen tries to placate the insurance assessor by offering him a bag of frozen peas for the swelling. He's unimpressed. Lloyd offers Cheryl a job on the switch at Street Cars. Cheryl's delighted. Simon finds Peter drunk and quietly disappears to his room upset. Leanne arrives home and Peter manages to hide the empty bottle. Leanne's none the wiser, meanwhile Peter's disgusted at his own weakness. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Kate Quinn - Lizzie Roper *Ian Quinn - Christopher Middleton *Hilary - Caroline Pegg *Gaz - Dominic Coleman *Phil Dickinson - Stephen Swift Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Frank Foster. *Owen Armstrong (Ian Puleston-Davies) is credited but doesn't appear. *Richard Hammatt is credited as Stunt Co-Ordinator. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A vulnerable Peter gets the answers he is looking for when he turns to Nick about his drink problem; Gary has an emotional meeting with Quinny's parents; and the Windasses receive news about their adoption plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,550,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes